User talk:Emilysara
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Central Nations! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 Re: Hi there! You know a Wiki's old when we still have Talk Pages instead of Message Walls... But I'm a-okay with helping you become Admin! As long as you keep Article Comments disabled because I hate that feature. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 01:36, September 11, 2017 (UTC) True true this wiki is an old one! I think comments are a fun way to know peoples opinions on things, but I can see why some people would hate it. I'll have to think about that if I become admin. Thanks for the support! ~''Emilysara'' (Questions?) 02:12, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :Emily, trust me. These covers aren't exactly PG-13. This isn't the anime we're talking about here. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 04:23, September 17, 2017 (UTC) :So there is nudity or something? I can't access that website btw. Try uploading it to https://imgur.com/. :Wikia will probably not like it if there is nudity or gore so it's best to keep the covers away from the wiki. However a little cleavage or some almost showing the bewbs but not really showing them works as well. See This pic for some kinda borderline nudity from the Fairy Tail wiki. ~''Emilysara'' (Questions?) 04:53, September 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Uhh here. I'd say it's worse than Fairy Tail's. It's not exactly nudity but it may skirt the line of "can't be posted to Wikia." --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 05:07, September 17, 2017 (UTC) :Well...I guess just post the SFW ones then. I can see why they are pretty borderline nudity. ~''Emilysara'' (Questions?) 05:19, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hello, your akagami shirayuki-hime mainpage is so good and beautiful how can I create something like that? mind to teach me? thanks before! 06:30, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I can teach you some tips and tricks but some of the art was done by some wiki editors. If you have anything in particular please ask me on the Akagami no Shirayukihime wiki I don't get notified messages here than on my message wall on the other wikis. But first you gotta do something about that signature XD! ~''Emilysara'' (Questions?) 20:08, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 21:18, September 25, 2017 (UTC)